Countdown to 2016(one shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's new years eve and the penguins are ready to ring in the new year. Can they do it without getting a visit from those annoying lemurs? Also what exactly does Dr. Blowhole have in store for the penguins?
1. Chapter 1

December 31st 2015

11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski! Status Report!" I said. "Julian's party is ramping up," Kowalski replied. "How are we on sound damping technology?" "The sound dampeners?" Kowalski said, "800 years." "Curse you sound dampeners!" I shouted. "Make that 812…" Kowalski replied, "well back to the drawing board." And then a certain song started to blare across the zoo, "And Julian has started to sing I like to move it," Kowalski replied. "Argh that song!" I shouted, "Rico Earmuffs Stat!"

Rico hacked up four earmuffs and we put them on, "Eureka!" Kowalski shouted, "Behold!" "A mini radio tower?" Private asked. "No this is my new Sound Dampening field!" Kowalski said. "Farewell all night lemur parties," I said. Kowalski pulls out a remote and flips a switch silencing Julian's singing. "Ah bliss," I replied. Marlene appeared outside out habitat and said something. "What?" I asked. "What!?" marlene mouthed. "It seems the field works too well," Kowalski replied. Marlene entered our habitat and looked in confusion at Kowalski's device. "What now," I calmly asked. "Aren't you going to the New Years Party?" Marlene asked. "Why on earth would we want to go to one of Ringtail's parties?" I asked.

"because it's new years eve and the whole zoo is there," Marlene replied. "We are not going to Ringtail's new year bash," I replied. "IF we do go," Kowalski replied, "WE will never hear the end of it." "It can't be that bad," Private said. Kowalski turned off sound dampening field and our hearing was assaulted by Julian singing a Heavy Metal version of I like to Move it! "That even worst then I like to move it(afro circus)!" I shouted. "It is that bad," Marlene replied. Kowalski turned the sound dampening field off much to our relief. "What about the countdown and the fireworks?" Marlene asked. "Will I will deactivate the field at the exact moment of the countdown," Kowalski replied. "Um…Skipper," Private said, "Rico ate all the appetiziers." "What!" I said. "I was hungry," Rico replied.

"I am not marching all the way back to the store for appetiziers!" I said. "Plus traffic is terrible," Kowalski replied. "all right what food does julian have," I asked. "I suggest a covert operation to get appetiziers…" "Why don't you just ask julian," marlene said. "Then he would force us to stay," I replied. "How about we load up the super-plane and…" "It would be 2016 by the time we get the plane ready!" I replied. "What about the emergency sushi supplies?" Private asked. "Looks like we're have sushi tonight," I replied. "I'm good," Rico said. "Rico I order you to make sushi!" I replied. Rico started making sushi using his epic knife skills. "Kowalski status report?" I asked. "Approved musical selection scheduled to begin now!" Kowalski said.

Our radio blew up leaving us with no music. "that wasn't in the plan," Kowalski said. I turned to see Rico presenting our sushi. "Excellent work," I said, "now we can eat…" Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared all the sushi was gone. "RICO!" I shouted. "What is this I am hearing about a sound dampening field?" Julian asked as he barged into our habitat. "We have a right to our peace and quiet ringtail!" "As King I order to shut down this field! All must hear the music!" Maurice turned on a boombox and started to loudly blare dance music. "AS King I have decide to bring the party to you!" "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted. Kowalski pushed a button and the lemurs and their boombox were knocked out of our habitat. "Lemur ejecting pad," Kowalski said, "works everytime."

"Kowalski you are a mad genius…" I replied, "The good kind." "I know," Kowalski replied, "The Throbbing Cerebellum never rests…" "Would you stop talking like a superhero please," I said. "Sure thing Slappy hurtpunch," Kowalski said with a laugh. "What part of absoutely without question the end do you not understand?" I asked. "It's still debatable," Private said in his steel penguin voice. "It The End of your super-hero antics…Case Closed," I replied. "But…" "Not if I say Case Closed," I said. "Like Magic is real," Kowalski said, "It a scientfic fact that magic is not…" "After every magical thing you seen you still think magic isn't real," I said, "Also I'm pretty sure we closed that case," I replied. (Flashback) "Magic is real case closed," I replied. "But science!" "Not if I say case closed," I replied. (flashback ends). "You just had to bring that up," Kowalski said, "by the way backwards magic is so not real!"

"You care to repeat that Science boy?" Darla asked. "Why aren't You are julian's party?" Marlene asked. "So he can brag about his dance move?" she replied adjusting her stenson hat. Her two baboon "thugs" were beside her looking cross. "I though you said the field works both ways?" I said. "Appartently not," Kowalski replied. "I am almost tempted to make Kowalski dumb," Darla said, "but this zoo already has one dumb animal too many." " "I experinced dumb kowalski before," I replied, "I do not want to experinced it ever again." "I should probably convert that earwax recycler to metric," Kowalski muttered. "IF you ever say backwards magic is not real again," Darla said, "I'm taking your smarts away!" "Are you going to put it in a jar?" Kowalski asked. "No I'm just going to let to go out into the atmosphere!"

"Okay," Kowalski said. "OF course we would put it in a jar!" Darla said. Rico hacked up the jar with the wombat brain. "A wombat brain?" Darla said. "I have to do something with this!" Kowalski said as he grabbed it from rico. "Here's an idea," I said, "get rid of it!" "That would be a waste," Kowalski replied as he quickly went down to the lab. "Where did he even get that from," Marlene said. "You really don't want to know," I said. Darla and her fellow baboons left without a word. Kowalski climbed out of HQ the remote for the Sound dampening field in his flipper. "Kowalski where did you get that wombat brain from anyway," Marlene said. "I dissicted a dead one," Kowalski said. "shouldn't have asked," Marlene replied.

"estimated time to the countdown?" I asked changing the subject. "Right now," Kowalski replied turning off the field. "Let the countdown begin!" Julian shouted with a megaphone. "Twenty!" "Nineteen!" "Eighteen!" "Seventeen!" "Sixteen!" "Fifthteen! Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven! Ten! Nine!" "At least he has a great countdown voice," Kowalski replied. "Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE… Happy New Year! Farewell 2015…hello 2016!" Fireworks lit up the entire zoo as Julian listed off his resolutions. None of Julian's new years resolution were be less annoying towards people…You can't have everything.

"Kowalski what adventures await…" "Based on last year do you really want me to predict this year," Kowalski replied. "Good point," I said. "If this year is anything like 2015," Private said, "we're doomed." "Well there is that Final DreamWorks War to worry about," Kowalski said. "Blowhole was bluffing!" I replied.

Meanwhile…

Blowhole's lunar base

(Dr. blowhole's POV)

"Red One Status report!" I said. "Your lastest invention is ready," the lobster replied. "Excellent Work Red One," I said. "Dr Blowhole," one of the other lobsters announced, "all systems are at maxiuium effienciey!" "Then the plan will commence," I said. "All system are a go," Parker said. "Commence the kidnappings," I replied, "by the time the pen-gu-wins notice anything amiss…The Final DreamWorks War would have started." "Sir, should we do all the kidnappings in one go?" Red one asked. "No let's speard them out throughout the next week," I replied. "Well you're the mastermind," red one replied. "Indeed," I said, "Now activate the device!" "DEVICE ACTIVATED!" the computer announced.

The End…


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return(coming soon)

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016


End file.
